Una Nueva Oportunidad
by Majo-Sonolu
Summary: Es un fic que demuestra que aunq todo se mire mal siempre el dia puede mejorar, despues de todo nadie sabe que puede hacer el amor. Este es mi nuevo fic de Anna e Yoh espero les guste es un mundo Alterno.
1. Un sueño, Un Hombre

Hola a todos! bueno les traigo mi primer fic de esta gran pareja del anime, espero que les guste mucho.

Aclaracion: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (Lastima) ^-^

**Cap. 1 Ese Sueño, Ese Hombre**

Hay muchas cosas en esta vida que son innegables, como que el cielo es más hermoso en primavera, que todo el que nace debe morir y bueno muchas cosas más. Pero probablemente lo que resalta entre lo innegable de la vida es el amo, si el amor, uno nunca elije a la persona amada, el amor siempre llega cuando menos se le espera y que cualquier lugar se puede ser alcanzado por el amor.

En una ocasión hubo uno de esos extraños casos de la vida. Anna Kyoyama era una joven extraordinaria era indudablemente belle, con gran inteligencia y sobre todo mucha pasión por su trabajo después de todo ella era una de las mejores publicistas de todo Tokio, solamente había algo en su vida que no estaba bien, ella no creía en el amor pues siempre que amo termino herida y prometió que no volvería a caer de nuevo.

J: **Anna ya es muy tarde deberías irte a tu casa a descansar.**

June era una de las amigas más confiables de Anna … Bueno en realidad ella y Pilika eran sus únicas amigas.

A: **Gracias por el interés june pero estoy bien, además necesito terminar este arte para que se le de el visto bueno.**

J: **Esta bien amiga solo no olvides que no eres super girl y que necesitas descansar.**

A: **claro Jun lo tendré muy en cuenta**

J: **y cambiando de tema te recuerdo que este sábado hare una fiesta para celebrar el r egreso de mi hermano y tienes que estar allí sin excusas. **

A: **Es verdad tu hermano regresa después de 6 años mmm como pasa el tiempo. Por fin podre conocer al famoso hermano super estrella. **

J: **Jajaja yo no lo llamaría así mira que después ni quien lo aguante, la verdad no entiendo como Yoh lo ha podido aguantar tanto tiempo.**

A: **¿Yoh? Nunca me lo habías mencionado.**

J: **En serio, bueno veras Yoh Azakura es el mejor amigo de toda la vida de Ren, el también viajo a Londres a estudiar y también regresa este sábado.**

A**: Ósea que tendremos por aquí a otro abogado engreído. **

J: **No, nada que ver el es todo lo opuesto de Res, Yoh es músico para ser más precisa su enfoque es el piano, es un excelente pianista**.

A: **Wau.**- dijo Anna con una muy poca credibilidad en su acto de "Que interesante", Jun que conocía muy bien a su amiga supo descífrala y solo sonrió como siempre ante el sarcasmo de Anna.

J: **Bueno Annita te dejo, que descanses amiga. ^-^**

A: **Si claro adiós…. Y no me llames Annita!**

Anna después de un agotador día en el trabajo por fin iría a su casa y descansaría como se lo había aconsejado Jun, pero como siempre estaría sola en aquel apartamento, solo como todas las noches y no mal interpreten no es que a Anna le guste estar rodeada de muchas personas por que no es así, pero incluso a ella le gustaría llegar un día a casa y encontrar a alguien que la recibiera y le preguntara ¿Cómo había estado su día?

/ Sueño Anna /

Una pequeña niña corría en medio de un enorme pasillo lleno de puestas blancas con muchas personas a su alrededor que la observaba y hablaban de ella a su espalda con el mayor descaro y cinismo.

A**: MAMÀ! PAPÀ! ¿DÓNDE ESTAN? POR FAVOR NO ME DEJEN**.- decía la pequeña niña de la forma más desconsoladora que se pudiera escuchar mientras frías lagrimas recorrían sus pequeñas mejillas.

X: **Lo siento pequeña pero ellos han muerto no volverán a tu lado**.- le decía un hombre de bata blanca a la niña sin mayor emoción en su rostro que la de la lástima.

X: **Estas sola Anna**.- Decían las personas sin rostro del pasillo a la niña que ante sus burlas no hacías más que correr más rápido y seguir llorando.

De pronto ya no era la niña ahora se miraba a la mujer que seguía corriendo en busca de una salida a su dolor entre aquella multitud que se reía de ella y de su soledad.

En la desesperación de Anna, esta no pudo notar que delante de ella se encontraba un hombre con el cual choco. Pero a diferencia de todas las personas del lugar él no reía y si poseía n rostro, era un joven de gran y cálida sonrisa con el cabello castaño y unos dulces ojos a juego con su cabello, probablemente lo más notorio del hombre aparte de su sonrisa eran sus enormes audífonos anaranjados. Justo cuando chocaron y Anna pensaba en disculparse con el hombre él, la tomo por los hombros y le dijo de la forma más consoladora: **"Tranquila Anna ya no estarás nunca más sola ahora yo estoy a tu lado, todo saldrá BIEN"** y con estas palabras abrazo a una triste y desconcertada Anna, cuando ella le iba a responder a su dulce comentario…

/ Fin del Sueño /

Ana despertó completamente confundida, no era la primera vez que tenia aquel sueño pero si era la primera vez aquel joven aparecía en el. Anna vio el reloj de su cabecera, eran ya las 7:30 Am en media hora debería levantarse, volver a dormir ya no era una opción para ella así que se levanto, baño y desayuno como cada día, su vida era una aburrida rutina. Pero algo nuevo había hoy. El sueño y el joven estaban impregnados en su mente seria tal vez y solo tal vez ¿Seria? ¿Podría? ¿Sí o no? ¿Qué hacer?

Bueno ese fue el primer capitulo espero les haya gustado y espero que me puedan dejar algun review, se agradecen sugerencias tomatasos todo lo que a ustedes les gustaria decirme.


	2. La esperada Noche y sus Encuentros

**Cap. 2 La Esperada Noche y Sus Encuentros **

P: **¡Anna vamos, Anna abre!**

Por todo el piso de aquel edificio se podía escuchar unos gritos, gritos que pertenecían a una joven chica hiperactiva de nombre Pilika Usui, ella era la otra inseparable amiga de Anna y aunque en ocasiones Anna quería ahorcarla, para ser sincera ella realmente la quería y valoraba su amistad.

A: **¡Ya, Pilika, ¿se puede saber ahora qué te pasa?**- respondió Anna a los gritos de su amiga mientras abría su puerta de muy mala gana, después de todo ¿a quién le gusta que lo despierten temprano en fin de semana?

P: **Anna, ¿Cómo que qué me pasa?... pero ¿Qué te pasa a ti?, Hoy es la noche, la tan esperada noche, hoy es la fiesta del año**.- Contestaba Pilika mientras dejaba ver muy bien su emoción.

A: **¿ha…..?**

P: **Hay Anna, hoy es la fiesta de Jun, no me digas que lo habías olvidado.**

A: **No, no lo olvide pero insisto ¿y qué con eso?**

P: **Hay de** **verdad que tu no cambias más Anna, pues tenemos muchas, muchas cosas que hacer, tenemos que ver el maquillaje, peinado, comprar los vestidos, zapatos…**- Y así Pilika comenzó a enumerarle a Anna cada pequeño detalle que tenían que ver antes de la fiesta, ustedes saben que las chicas siempre nos ponemos a ver mil y un cosas antes de una fiesta.

A: **Pilika disculpa pero estoy muy cansada no quiero salir, al menos no ahora.**

P:** A** **no Anna, tú debes verte sensacional después de todo estarás a la par mía deben ver que somos las más lindas del lugar**.- Dijo Pilika mostrando su mejor sonrisa y sin más explicación tomo a Anna del brazo y salió corriendo derechito al Centro Comercial.

**/ En el Aeropuerto/**

En medio de aquella multitud que corría de un lugar al otro se podía vislumbrar a un joven de muy buen físico pero no se podía decir lo mismo de su carácter ya que hasta un poquito loco parecía al estar en pleno Aeropuerto discutiendo solo.

R: **Vaya, ¿y ahora en donde se abran metido este par?**- En ese momento escucha el grito de una mujer que él podría reconocer sin ningún problema y en cualquier lugar.

J: **¡ OYE REN POR AQUÍ, HOLA SOY YO!**- gritaba Jun mientras agitaba su mano frenéticamente.

R: **Jun….**- era su querida hermana mayor Jun que como siempre lo recibía con la mejor de sus sonrisas.- Jun hola cuanto tiempo sin verte no has cambiado en nada hermanita sigues igualita.

J: **Ha, lo mismo digo hermano tú aun sigues con ese mal carácter tuyo igual que siempre o no?, Oye por cierto.**- decía mientras movía su cabeza de un lado para el otro como si buscase algo.- **¿Dónde está Yoh?**

R: **Pues supongo que ya no tardara en aparecer, por cierto no vayas a comentarle nada de tú ya sabes quien. Aun no logra superarlo, aun sigue muy herido.**

J: **Me imagino, no ha de haber sido nada fácil para el después de tanto tiempo.**

R: **Fue un gran golpe… pero el saldrá adelante sigue siendo Yoh.**

Cuando Ren terminaba su frase un joven de apariencia un poco desalineada aparece detrás de ellos. El joven era moreno y castaño una buena combinación, al escuchar su nombre no pudo con la curiosidad y pregunto.

Y: **¿yo qué?...**

Jun al escuchar la voz de su amigo y recordar el porqué de la mención de este comenzó a ponerse completamente pálida, no sabía qué hacer o decir se sintió completamente acorralada.

R: **Que ya estábamos aburridos de esperarte y que te iríamos a buscar porque lo más probable es que te hubieras perdido.**

Y: **Jijiji que bien me conoces Ren porque si ya estaba completamente perdido jijiji.**- Decía el joven mientras le sonreía a los dos hermanos que estaban ante él.- **pero que mal educado soy…. Hola Jun cuanto tiempo sin vernos es un gusto volver a verte. **

J: **Hola Yoh, para mí también es un placer volver a ver.**- dijo intentando que su voz regresara a la normalidad para que el no sospechase nada.- **bueno chicos vamos aun tenemos muchas cosas que ver antes de esta noche.**

R: ¿**Qué hay esta noche?**

J: **Pues es SU FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA…**

R: **Nuestra fiesta de bienvenida, si claro solo somos tu excusa para una fiesta.**

J: **Jajaja pero como puedes pensar eso Jajaja**

R: **Si justo eso pensé.**

Los tres fueron directo a casa. Yoh y Ren estaban completamente exhaustos después de haber volado por tantas horas y decidieron que descansarían mientras Jun seguía organizando todo para la noche. Después de varias horas Ren despertó y fue a buscar a su hermana ya que tenían muchas cosas de las que necesitaba hablarle. Como Yoh aun no despertaba Ren aprovecho para poner al día a su hermana de la situación de su amigo, Ren le conto todo lo que había sucedido con pocos detalles pero con los suficientes para que ella comprendiera la difícil situación que el moreno atravesaba.

J: **Pero él hoy se veía tan feliz, tan él.**

R: **Claro insisto es Yoh, se muestra feliz para no preocupar a nadie y da una sonrisa para tranquilizar pero por dentro….. Por dentro es otra historia.**

La noche por fin llego y con ella la tan esperada fiesta comenzó. Había muchas personas esa noche en la esplendida residencia Tao, se podía sentir en el aire la algarabía y el revuelo que los recién llegados causaban en todos los que hay se encontraban.

R: **Vaya a mi hermana sí que le gusta festejar en grande.**- decía Ren Tao mientras miraba hacia el vacio y agitaba suavemente la copa de sus manos.

Y: **No es por ser aguafiestas pero ya estoy aburrido, quiero ir, ya me canse de estar aquí fingiendo y sonriendo ante todos.**

R: **Te comprendo amigo si quieres nos podemos ir.**

Cuando estaban a punto de marcharse del lugar, como por arte del destino ambos voltearon a ver a las gradas de acceso por donde se apreciaba a una gran cantidad de invitados entrando pero entre todos ellos sobre saltaban dos bellas jóvenes. Una de ellas de un precioso cabello azul que iba recogido grácilmente con un pasador, su vestido turquesa caía hasta un poco debajo de sus rodillas y mostraba a todos la gran sonrisa que poseía. Ren no pudo evitar quedar completamente embobado por la imagen que estaba viendo tan cuidadosamente.

La otra joven no se quedaba nada atrás en cuanto a belleza se trataba, su piel parecía de porcelana lo cual combinaba perfectamente con sus rubios cabellos y sus labios rosas. Su cabello estaba recogido y algunos mechones caían sobre su rostro, en el cabello llevaba hermosos broches de zafiros que creaban la forma de una flor, el vestido de esta le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas este era negro en su totalidad con un prolongado escote en V y dejaba ver la espalda de la joven, para concluir su look de chica misterio como adorno llevaba una fina cadena de oro blanco con otro zafiro solo que este tenía forma de corazón y era parte de un juego que incluía una delicada pulsera y el par de artes.

Ahora era Yoh quien se encontraba completamente hipnotizado ante la tan hermosa visión.

**Yoh`s POV**

Que hermosa es esa mujer, me encantaría conocerla, ¿Quién será?¿Cual será el nombre de tan bella mujer?, pero Yoh ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así en este momento? Ren tiene toda la razón eres un idiota.

Ren comprendió el debate interno que estaba viviendo su amigo solo con ver su rostro y ubicar el lugar hacia donde se dirigía su vista.

R: **Tranquilízate amigo, es normal que una mujer tan bella llame tu atención, no tiene nada de malo.**

Y: **No Ren, esto no está bien, no puedo hacerle esto a ella.**

R: **Pero ella…**

Y: **Pero ella nada Ren y si me disculpas saldré un momento al jardín necesito tranquilizarme un poco.- con estas últimas y dolorosas palabras Yoh salió de la fiesta con un gran pesar en su corazón.**

P: **Jun! Jun! HOLA JUN.**

J: **Pilika, Anna, Horo-Horo que bueno es verlos aquí pasen y disfruten de la fiesta**

P: **Oye Jun que mala anfitriona eres, no piensas presentarnos a tu famoso hermano.**

J: **Es verdad ji lo había olvidado bueno en ese caso síganme vamos a buscar a Ren.**

A: **Yo creo que mejor las espero por aquí.**

J: **No, no, no tu vienes con nosotras y no hay punto a discutir.**

H: **Si Anna, pero yo mejor las espero en la barra de comida...**

P: **Hay hermano haz lo que quieras.**

H: **Nadie me quiere ToT, mejor me consuelo en la siempre fiel y amorosa comida. **

J: **Jajaja vamos chicas me muero por que conozcan a mi hermano Ren y a Yoh.**

Las tres caminaron entre la gente del lugar hasta que por fin dieron con cierto joven que era el centro de atención del lugar.

J: **Ren disculpa la "interrupción" pero me encantaría que conocieras a mis amigas. Ella es Anna Kyoyama.**

R: Tomo la mano de Anna entre la suya y beso delicadamente sus dedos.- **Vaya, es un verdadero placer conocerte Anna mi hermana me ha hablado mucho de ti, pero claro que jamás le hizo justicia a tu belleza.**

A: **Muchas gracias y al contrario el placer es todo mío, a mí también me han hablado mucho de ti. **

R: **Espero que cosas buenas.**

A: **Jajaja claro muy buenas. **

J: **Y ella es Pilika Usui.**

Cuando Ren volvió para encontrarse con ella se quedo más que atónito era ella la joven de hace un rato. No está de más mencionar que no era el único así. Pilika también había quedado deslumbrada ante el joven, alto, que a pesar de la ropa que llevaba daba a notar el buen cuerpo que poseía, pero lo que la mantenía completamente cautivada eran esos hermosos ojos dorados que asemejaban a los de un felino. Ren repitió el acto del beso pero en esta ocasión con mayor interés y coquetería y hasta un poquito de torpeza.

R: **¿Pilika sería tan amable de concederme esta pieza?**

P: **Seria un verdadero honor.**

Y así sin más se dirigieron a la pista olvidándose por completo de todo y de todos.

A: **Vaya quien lo diría eso si que fue rápido.**

J: **si, ni que lo digas. Quien tuviese esa facilidad.**

A: **Pero mira que tú no te quedas nada atrás. Jajaja mira que hay viene ya por ti Lee Pai Long**.

LP: **Hola Anna.**

A: **Hola, ¿qué tal?**

LP: **Pues como ya haz de haber notado mi querida Jun hoy está muy hermosa y me encantaría bailar con ella, si a ti no t molesta que te la robe unos segundos.- dijo Pailong con todo deje de galantería a Anna, mientras le daba tiernas miradas a Jun.**

A: **No, no por mi te la doy el resto de la noche**

LP: **Perfecto, así que a bailar Jun**.

J: **Si claro.**- decía Jun mientras levantaba su pulgar a Anna en muestra de lo bien que tenía planeado que le fuera.

A: **hayyyyyyy y ahora yo que hago, ya sé bailar pero ¿con quién?**

Anna comenzó a ver a todos los posibles candidatos pero por uno u otro motivo terminaba rechazando la idea.

A: **Esto no es para mí, mejor saldré al jardín, el aire me hará bien.**

Anna camino hacia la puerta que daba aún hermoso jardín. Salió y dejo que la brisa de la noche jugara con sus rubios cabellos, siguió caminando hasta que llego a la fuente que se encontraba a la mitad de tan exquisito jardín, se sentó a la orilla de este y contemplo las estrellas, eso hasta que algo llamo su atención era la dulce y magnifica melodía. Ella quedo envuelta en esta hermosa música, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a andar en busca del lugar de procedencia de esa música.

Camino hasta llegar a un salo en el cual al centro se encontraba un enorme piano blanco e interpretando la música que tanto le atrajo se encontraba un castaño, cuando Anna lo vio se dio cuenta que no era cualquier persona era él, el hombre de su sueño. En ese momento Yoh se percato de la presencia de la rubia y paro de golpe su interpretación. Anna ante aquel acto se ruborizo y…..


	3. Una Primera Noche NO LEMON

HoOla! bueno solo queria decir que esto no es nada de Lime o Lemon, todo es completamente tranquilo, talvez si me lo piden podria agregarlo en algun capitulo futuro.

**Cap. 3 Una Primera Noche**

En ese momento Yoh se percato de la presencia de la rubia y paro de golpe su interpretación. Anna ante aquel acto se ruborizo y…..

A: **Lo siento, no era mi intención importunarle.**

Y: **No te preocupes no importunos en lo más mínimo. Mucho gusto mi nombre es Yoh Azakura.**- Yoh sonrío, pero ella vio que sus ojos estaban completamente opacos definitivamente el era el de sus sueños pero no era él, al menos no era la misma sonrisa.

A: **Igual mi nombre es Anna Kyoyama.**

Y: **Anna, Anna, un hermoso nombre para una aun más hermosa dama.**

Anna a pesar de ser una de esas mujeres fuertes que no se dejan endulzar el oído así de fácil o rápido no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojasen un poco, después de todo no todos los días alguien que no conoces te dice ese tipo de palabras.

A: **La pieza que interpretabas era muy hermosa.**

Y: **Gracias, ¿te gusta este tipo de música?**

A: **Claro, ¿A quién no?, las melodías en los pianos siempre suenan más dulces, pacificas, te hacen sentir bien, feliz, creo que es del mejor tipo de música, siempre encontraras mucha paz al escuchar un piano sobre todo con un interprete como tú, se nota que eres muy bueno y sobre todo que tocas con el corazón.**

Anna no comprendía lo que estaba diciendo normalmente ella no sería así, ella solía ser muy reservada en sus comentarios y pensamiento, pero ese joven le hacía sentir segura y confiada. Ella no se arrepentía de lo que le había dicho ya que por primera vez Anna vio en él una sonrisa completamente genuina de parte de él.

Y: **Bueno ya que veo te gusta tanto mi música, permíteme interpretar una melodía para ti. **

Yoh volvió a sonreír, tomo a Anna de la mano y la llevo con él hacia el piano. Anna quien normalmente se hubiera molestado por tal atrevimiento, únicamente lo vio y lo siguió a donde él la llevaba, sentándose justo al lado de él. Antes de que el comenzara volteo a verla por última vez, con mucha delicadeza Yoh comenzó a pasar sus dedos por las teclas de tan majestuoso instrumento mientras Anna escuchaba esta bella melodía que no solo era hermosa también guardaba cierto deje de tristeza, eso fue lo que le gusto más iba perfecto con ella. Cuando Yoh termino Anna lo volteo a ver…

A: **Eso fue verdaderamente hermoso.**

Y: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado, fue especial para ti.**

A: **Ha así ¿y se puede saber por qué fue especial para mí?**

Y: **Pues no estoy seguro jijiji es solo que en cuanto comencé a pensar en que te podría gustar y te vi esta fue la primera pieza que apareció en mi mente. ^_^**

Anna volvió a sonrojarse, esto ya no le estaba gustando, desde cuando ella se sonrojaba con tanta facilidad eso definitivamente no era normal en ella y aun que se sentía bien con el joven este le estaba empezando a generar sensaciones raras y nuevas para ella y esto definitivamente no era para ella, así que se empezó a incomodar y decidió hacer lo único que podía en esta situación… Huir.

A: **Discúlpeme pero ya tengo que irme.**- Anna se apresuro a levantarse del banco pero al momento de dar el primer paso para marcharse sintió una mano que le aprisiono la muñeca, se giro para ver de nuevo al joven quien no la soltó a pesar de la cara de pocos amigos que le dio Anna.

Y: **Di-discúlpame no fue mi intensión pero la verdad estoy muy aburrido y tú pareces una persona muy interesante y me preguntaba si te gustaría quedarte un poco más conmigo, claro digo si no te molesta.**

Anna únicamente logro asentir ante la petición de Yoh quien al haber recibido una respuesta favorable volvió a dar una sonrisa, eso a Yoh le sorprendió asía mucho que no sonreía así a alguien.

Y: **Pero probablemente aquí ya te hayas aburrido de estar aquí ven vamos al jardín hay es mucho más bello.**

Ambos caminaron de vuelta al jardín y a pesar que estaban en un silencio total esto a ninguno de los dos les incomodaba.

A: **Aaaaa pero si ahorita caigo tu eres Yoh Azakura el amigo de Ren.**

Y: **Jijiji si así es, soy ese mismo ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso conoces a Ren?**

A: **Pues si y no, yo soy amiga de Jun y ella me lo presento hoy en la fiesta un poco antes de que nos encontráramos.**

Y: **Bueno al menos ya se algo de ti, eres amiga de Jun, eso es un buen comienzo, ¿no crees?**

A**: …**

Y: **Ya se otra cosa de ti, eres mujer de pocas palabras, mmmm que más podre descubrir de ti.**

A: **No creo que puedas descubrir muchas más cosas esta noche, pero al menos yo ya se algo de ti. A ti te gusta mucho hablar y al parecer también eres curioso por las vidas ajenas.**

Y: **Jajaja vamos a caminar un poco el hecho que no estemos adentro no quiere decir que no estamos en una fiesta y las fiestas no son para estar sentados.**

A: **Esta bien sirve que conozco bien todo este lugar es inmenso y siempre me pierdo aquí.**

Anna e Yoh pasaron una noche muy entretenida caminando juntos, conversando y en el caso de Yoh sonriendo cada vez que el momento se le presentaba.

A: **La verdad me la he pasado mejor de lo que pensé, eres una persona muy distinta a lo que había imaginado.**

Y: **¿Y cómo me imaginabas? **

A: **Como Ren.**

Y: **Jajaja nada que ver yo soy el tranquilo de la relación.**

A: **Eso se nota.**

Anna sin darse cuenta piso mal en un bache hecho de tierra con el cual tropezó pero en lugar de sentir el suelo sintió otro cuerpo. Yoh había logrado sostenerla por la cintura antes de que ella cayera al suelo y no solo esto también la había pegado mucho a su pecho. Ambos se miraron completamente sonrojados después de todo esta pose estaba muy comprometedora cualquiera que pasara y los encontrara así de juntos podría pensar mal. Todos estos pensamientos se fueron olvidados completamente cuando ambos vieron los ojos del otro, fue como si estuvieran viendo mas allá, esto era enviciaste para ambos, lo que más llamaba la atención de Yoh fue que los ojos de Anna eran completamente negros y se veían aun más hermosos por el reflejo de la luna llena que los llenaba.

A: **Ha gracias perdona mi torpeza.**

Y: **No, no hay porque.**

A: **Está empezando a enfriar la noche, deberíamos entrar.**

Y: **Espera yo la estoy pasando muy bien aquí, toma.**- dijo Yoh mientras colocaba su abrigo sobre los hombros de la joven.

A: **Gracias pero no deberías ahora tú serás el que muera de frio.**

Y: **Esta bien yo no me moriré del frio.**

A: **Así y se puede saber ¿cómo no morirás de frio con esta temperatura?**

Y: **Sígueme y verás.**- Yoh camino tomado de la mano de la joven hasta una banca que se encontraba a poca distancia de ellos, se sentó y sentó a Anna adelante de él y la abrazo por la cintura mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

Anna estaba completamente atónita por la acción del joven no solo porque la pose era aun más comprometedora que la anterior si no porque ellos no se conocían y el tenia esta confianza. Pero por algún motivo desconocido para ella esto no le molestaba es más la hacía sentir muy bien.

Y: **Ves así ni tú ni yo moriremos de hipotermia.**

**Yoh`s POV **

Yoh idiota ¿qué estás haciendo?, esto no estás te estás olvidando completamente de ella, te estás perdiendo por Anna y sabes que esto no está bien, no puedes olvidar así como así la promesa, debes cumplir. Pero es que estar tan cerca de ella es embriagante su perfume, su presencia toda ella es tan perfecta, no, no pienses esto no lo puedes hacer.

Y: **Tu cabello huele muy bien.** – a pesar de la gran pelea interna que había mantenido Yoh no pudo evitar decírselo, es como si cada vez que la tenía cerca tenía que decir lo que no debía.

De pronto algo o mejor dicho alguien los saco de esa perfecta atmosfera que se había creado y Anna no estaba segura de sentirse feliz porque habían terminado con esa locura o triste porque habían roto ese momento tan hermoso. Si creo que la segunda termino por ganar.

P: **Anna, Anna te estaba buscando, ya debemos irnos, vamos que te esperan para despedirse… ups lo siento estabas ocupada….. Hola soy Pilika la amiga de Anna.**

Y: **Mucho gusto yo soy Yoh **

P: **¿Yoh?**

Y: **si Yoh, ¿por qué?**

P: **Ren y Jun te buscan a ti también.**

Y: **Viene en ese caso vamos.**

Los tres caminaron de regreso a la fiesta, fue entonces cuando Anna e Yoh se dieron cuenta que lo que para ellos fue solo un poquito de tiempo juntos en realidad había sido mucho tiempo, la fiesta casi terminaba ya no había mucha gente hay, tampoco comida o bebidas el tiempo sí que pasa cuando te diviertes y esto demuestra que para ellos la noche no había sido tan mala como ambos habían pensado.

A: **Fue un verdadero gusto haberlos conocido.- refiriéndose a Yoh y a Ren.**

Y: **El gusto fue nuestro.**

Se acercaron y como es costumbre cuando alguien se despide se dieron un beso en la mejilla y para ambos fue una sensación diferente, bella y nueva.

A: **Adiós**

Y: **Adiós, hasta pronto, espero.**

Así la noche llego a su fin, Anna, Pilika y Horo-Horo se despidieron de todos los presentes del lugar y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, mientras que Yoh, Ren y Jun, terminaron de despedirse de todos los invitados y se retiraron para poder descansar.

A pesar de todo Yoh y Anna no podían borrar al otro de su cabeza se habían quedado gravados en las memorias y esto los hacía sentirse increíble pero cierto acompañados por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo.

A: **Wau ¿qué es esto?**- mientras tocaba su cabeza y corazón.

Y: **Esto fue tan diferente**.- mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

A-Y: **Esto no, no puede ser, no está bien debo olvidar. Pero es que fue tan especial solo basto una noche, un momento, un segundo.** -Y con este ultimo pensamiento y recuerdo ambos se prepararon para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
